Late night bar
by CaramelIllusions
Summary: While hanging out in a local bar Nathanael finds Lila drowning herself in gin. He decides to help. One-shot
Late night bars:

 **Hello sweeties, I decided to make another one shot of my fav crack paring (Can it be considered that?) I was having a writer's block with my other story, Illusions an Illustrations, so I decided to make this new one-shot to give to you guys while you waited for another update. So here you go.**

 **DISCLAMIER I Do Not Own Anything. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The obsidian sky was covered in encrusted diamonds and the main centerpiece was the full sliver plater that drowned the night with its pale, lustrous light. I walked down the dark drenched sidewalks and tried to block out the chill autumn air by tightening my grip on my grey jacket. It was a chilly night and I had decided to visit my favorite local bar, I had nothing better to do that Saturday night. As I opened the door a pleasant heat enwrapped my being and banished away the biting cold wind. It was moderately filled and the whisper chatter of words could be heard along with the clinking of glass drinks. The smell of alcohol was noticeable but it wasn't overpowering. The bar was relatively busy so I walked in unnoticed. The lights were slightly dimmed which let dark shadows roam freely around the walls, but it was dark in that sort of cozy homey feeling of having only a fireplace as a light source. I sat down on the stool and waited for the bartender to make his way towards me.

"What will you be drinking tonight, sir?" The bartender asked. He had dark grey eyes and brown hair that was sleeked back with gel.

"Oh…um I would like a Shirley Temple, please." I requested politely.

"Oh Bartender….!~" I heard a female voice call in a slur fashion. The bartender just directed a tired stare towards the voice. I looked to, out of curiosity.

"Madame…I have other people to tend to and frankly I think you're reaching you're limit." The bartender said firmly but the echo of exhaustion could be heard underneath. I recognized the women in question. Her long brown hair that feel down her back like a lush river, exotic olive skin, small plump lips that spewed sugary sweet lies and flattery, long butterfly lashes and her big olive green eyes that usually held a mischievous glint and a fiery passion that could not be quelled. This woman, around that age of twenty or so, was Lila, an old classmate and current famous fashion model. What was she doing in this small local bar by herself? I wondered…According to the media she was Adrien Agreste sweetheart…or something of the like….did something happen…?

"Lila…?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Friend of yours…?" The bartender inquired.

"Oh…more like an old classmate…"

"Perhaps you can ask her to stop drinking…she's nearly downed three whole bottles of gin." My eyes grew wide at the number three…I highly doubt Lila was an excessive drinker….something must have happened.

"Well…I…."

"Listen, old sport, that lady has been here for a while drowning her heartbreak in gin. I would really appreciate it if maybe you could stop her before she does something she might regret. I don't want to just kick her out, but I don't want her making a rucks and disturbing my other customers…You can have any drink or food from the menu you want, on the house, just please…take care of your friend over here." He said eyes pleading as he gestured to the flushed faced Lila who was currently tracing her fingers on the empty shot glass memorized by the slight hum it created whenever she completed a cycle. I never got to know Lila in middle school, but I couldn't just leave her here to drown in alcohol…

"Okay." I said firmly with a nod of reassurance. The bartender let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, old sport."

I arose from my seat and made my way towards Lila who was too busy watching the colors reflect off the ice and glass to notice my sudden movement. I sat down beside her, she still took no notice. I was at a loss for words…What do I say to her…? Although my communication skills have improved since middle school they were still lacking. I cleared my throat in hopes of gaining her attention. She stopped looking at her empty shot glass and quickly sent me a curious look before sighing and returning to the oh so interesting glass cup.

My body felt stiff and rigged. I looked down at my lap and could not for the life of me think of what to say…so I went with the default...

"T-the weather's been really nice lately…makes me happy that it's so peaceful around here…" I finished lamely…I slapped myself internally.

"It's cold…I don't like the cold." Lila responded in a muffled whine with a childish pout, head still resting on the bar table, but this was a step in the right direction. She had stopped playing with the glass cup and was no longer drinking, but talking. I have to keep up the conversation.

"M-maybe you should order something warm, like hot chocolate…or tea…I'm sure it would be more relaxing and better tasting than gin…." I said politely hoping she would take my advice, otherwise she would have the worst hangover in the morning.

"I'm bitter; I want to drink something that's bitterer than me so I don't feel bad…." She mumbled out. Finally curiosity got the best of me.

"Why are you bitter?" She frowned and her green eyes chilled over with rage and pain. Her being was surrounded in a dark aura and I gulped nervously…I probably opened up a fresh wound…A cold ice sheet of silence froze over us.

"Here's your Shirley Temple." I flinched in surprise. The bartender had broken the ice and everything went back to normal.

"Oh…uh t-thank you." I said as I went to grab the ruby colored drink that had a single cherry sailing on the effervescent red ocean waves swimming merrily in sugary perfection. I took a small sip. It was good.

"…Adrien…"

"Huh…?" I asked not catching what she had said…

"Adrien caught off our relationship…in favor of some nobody fashion designer." She said bitterly. Progress! Keep this up Nathanael!

"That's horrible." I said.

"I know right! Apparently he knew this girl from middle school or whatever…." I searched my brain for someone that could match that description and it wasn't long until I figured out that Lila was talking about Marinette. I remember, Marinette, always did like Adrien…Guess they finally hooked up and while I was happy for them…I couldn't help but feel sad for Lila, I knew she really liked Adrien…no loved him, worshipped him. But I guess…No one wants to be idolized as a god, they want to be recognized as a person. I couldn't quite place the emotion I was feeling so I took another sip of my sugary drink. I felt a bit better after words.

"Ugh…I don't want to feel this way! Bartender!" She cried holding her empty shot glass high.

"No w-wait! Drinking isn't going to help Lila…" I said as I put her hand down and placed her glass cup to the side. What could I do to make her feel better…"Y-you know when I'm feeling down some sugar really helps me feel better…Do you want to drink some of my drink?" I asked.

Lila looked thoroughly worn and defeated as she accepted the drink from my hands. I have never seen her like this before and something in my chest started contracting and twisting in a painful way. I remember Lila as strong, fiery, passionate, and I'll be a little morally ambiguous, but the girl that I was looking at was the complete polar opposite. She looked drained and tired; her hot wildfire was reduced to cooling embers.

"It's sweet…" She stated numbly after taking a sip of the Shirley Temple. Before I knew it tears pricked in her eyes as she let out stifled whimpers of sorrow. "It's really sweet…" Her eyes were glazed with pain and she let her tears fall freely down her face.

"L-l-Lila!" I was started by the sight of her crocodile tears…but gingerly I placed my hand behind her head and patted her head gently as she let out all her sorrows. She turned to me face flushed red from the alcohol that was still in her system and puffed up red eyes. Her lips quivered, she wanted to say something…but soon her tears stopped falling and her eyes glinted with a renewed spark and she looked at me with her olive eyes with such intensity that my heart skipped a beat.

"You have really pretty hair…." She finally said…

"Huh…?"

"E-even back i-in middle scho-o-ol you had beautiful hair a-and I always s-said you looked l-like some tomato…! B-but I only s-said that cause I-I was jealous! I wanted to h-h-have pretty hair l-like you! I thought about d-dying it and…." She was rambling nonsense now. The whole somber tone that loomed over us was shattered and was replaced by a quirky comical tone as Lila no longer shed tears of despair but instead she let out comical crocodile tears of a drunkard spewing nonsense. I just let out a nervous laugh as I patted her back reassuringly….

"Uh…thank you I guess...I did kind of look like a tomato…never thought of it like that though…haha…." MY laughter died out as I felt Lila's soft elegant fingers run through my hair. I blinked in confusion as a red glow began to bloom across my face.

"IT's s-s-o soft! H-ho-w…what kind of sorcery..?!" People were starting to stare…oh god…

"Yeah, yeah so soft! Please, Lila, stop…" I begged embarrassed as I realized the dozens of eyes that were glancing curiously at us.

"It's so red…like…like a… the cherry in a Shirley Temple drink…"

She paused and that mischievous glint appeared once again…Please no I don't think my heart could handle any more of this…

"I wonder if you taste just as sweet…" She leaned down, her face was awfully close, I could smell the gin wafting from her breath. I held my breath, my chest tighten and I was awfully, uncomfortably warm. I closed my eye shut. I felt something warm and soft on my cheek. My eyes flashed open and I was met with the all to innocent face of a wasted Lila who had snacked her arms around my arm and snuggled up comfortably and fell asleep.

"Just a classmate…?" I flushed red at the bartenders comment…was this his plan or…

"I'm going now…thank you for the drink…" I said avoiding eye contact as I clumsy got Lila unto my back piggyback style and began walking towards my apartment.

There was no way I was leaving her in the bar passed out. I didn't even register the snarky bite of the cold wind because my cheeks were still flushed with the memory of what happened only a few moments ago…plus Lila's warm breath against the nape of my neck wasn't helping.

The next morning was a chaotic. Lila had freaked out when she found herself on my bed with me right beside her. (The moment I made it to my room I was so tried from being physically unfit that I unceremoniously dropped her on my bed and I fell down with her.) Even with her huge hangover she did not hesitate in hitting me with the nearest thing she could grab, which was a pillow; on a side note do not get Lila angry. I was finally able to explain myself to her when she calmed down, but not before she landed a hard smack across my face. She looked thoroughly ashamed when I told her about what really happened last night even more so when she realized if we had 'done it' we would both be stark naked. To be honest, even though I got hit at, yelled at, and accused of taking advantage of a poor, defenseless drunk girl at 5 o'clock on a Sunday morning, it was all worth it…because at the end she gave me her phone number.

"If…If you ever want to go out for a drink or something, feel free to call me, okay? I mean…it's not because of anything other than I feel bad for making you go through all that trouble." She said with a slight tint of red on her face, she was avoiding eye contatct. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was no trouble at all…How about next Saturday night you and I could get to know each other over a few Shirley Temples. I would love for you to accompany me to the bar again, I usually go alone. It would be rather nice if I had someone go with me."

"You sure you want to hang out with me…?"

"Of course I enjoy you're company. On one condition though, no more heavy drinking." I said and she gave a sheepish smile.

"Sure thing…I mean…I have to check my sceduel and all but I'll try to swing around, if I can." She corrected herself as she placed her hand on her hip in a wide confidence stance. But her cheesy smile, worried eyes, and slightly stiff shoulders told me she wouldn't miss it for the world. I smiled. I knew this was the start of new healthy relationship, wether it be platonic or romantic, I could care less as long as I was able to be near her. Her cold embers had been reginkted and she was as firery as she was back in middle school. "Well I hope you'll be able to find room for me in your life."

"You're an artist…right?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah, but I also work with photography." There was that glint again and this time it stayed.

"Take me to the Louvre and kiss me."

"Huh!?" I said both confused and shock by her request. She smiled.

"I want to see where I want this relationship to go and I think I have an idea, but jut to be sure I want you to take me to some art museum and make out with me." By god was she blunt and that determined look in her eyes told me she wasn't taking no for an answer. I decided to go along with it, I couldn't resist her.

"But they said not to touch the masterpieces." I said innocently. She let out a laugh.

"Very smooth, you're good!"

Unexpectedly she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me towards her. I was shocked and my heart probably exploded then and there. She kissed me…she _was_ kissing me! The kiss was as fiery and passionate as she was, but it had that hint of sweetness to it that made me lean in for more. But, before I could do anything she pushed me back. That sly grin never left her face.

"You're good." She said again. "But I'm better." With that she sautéed her way out and left me dumbfounded. I touched my lips and my face flushed…but I could feel a smirk make its way across my face.

"It's so on."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one-shot. I will be continuing my other story but I'm stuck for some ideas. If you like you could leave an idea you have in the reviews, so please leave some reviews I would love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
